The Bet
by Five-0Fanatic
Summary: Steve and Danny bet that Steve cant keep his hands to himself for a day, then Chin and Kono get in on the bet placing wagers. Whose gonna cave first? Or will it be too much for them both *wink wink*


The Bet

Steve felt something weird on his arm, right where his tattoo was. He opened his eyes and saw Danny's fingers tracing the swirls and lines of ink.

Steve smiled and said "I knew you had a thing for my tattoos" he felt the bed move slightly and chuckled.

"Shit Steve! How do you do that? I almost fell off the bed" Danny said as he composed himself from the heart attack Steve just gave him.

"Ninja skills babe" Steve said as he turned on his side to face Danny "I felt your fingers running up and down my arm. It felt good though"

"And I don't have a thing for your tattoos, I just like them. I think they fit your personality. They make you all the more sexier. It drives me crazy when they show just under your shirt sleeves" Danny retorted and turned facing away from Steve. He was startled when Steve looped an arm around him and yanked him hard against his chest "What are you doing? Get off me you freak. It's saturday, let me go back to sleep"

"Ok then go to sleep" Steve said and nuzzled his face in Danny's neck.

"Not with you wrapped around me. Your like a 1000 degrees all the time and it's hot enough in Hawaii, even at night! So kindly get off and let me sleep" Danny said, wiggling, trying to get out from under Steve's arm.

"Ok, one second" Steve began kissing Danny's neck and using his free hand, roamed down to squeeze his ass.

"Stop! You pervert! Stop molesting me!" Danny yelled trying in vain to wiggle away.

"Danno make up your mind. You want to sleep or get off?" Steve said smiling into Danny's shoulder.

"God what is wrong with you? Is that all you think about?" Danny asked finally giving up and settling under Steve's arm.

Steve tightened his grip, satisfied when Danny squeaked and said "Only when I'm around you Danno. At work it's strictly business." He pulled a serious face but it faltered when Danny scoffed "What?"

"Business my ass. You molest me even at work. Half the time you do it front of Chin and Kono. And don't think they don't notice because they do!" Danny ranted, then closed his eyes trying to sleep. He felt the weight of Steve's arm leave his chest and turned to look at Steve who was glaring at him "Don't give me that look. It's true. You couldn't go one day without having your hands all over me"

"Not true. Im capable of self control" Steve said leaning over to kiss him then stopped "See? I practice self control all the time. When Grace is here, when we are with suspects, and out in public"

"That's only because we would get arrested for indecent exposure if I didn't stop you" Danny said, a challenging gleam in his eye "I bet you couldn't keep your hands off me for a whole day"

"Really now?" It was Steve's turn to scoff "And what are the rewards?"

"You get to be right. But if you lose then...I get to drive!" Danny said triumphantly. He was so sick of the passenger seat.

"How long do you get to drive?" Steve asked

"A whole week. Not just workdays, the weekend too" Danny grinned when Steve adopted a look of horror.

"But Danno! I always drive" Steve whined but Danny held his hand up.

"No, no. Those are the bets. Take it or leave it." Danny said, victory was in his reach because he didn't think Steve could do it.

"Deal" Steve said "Starting now?"

"No, not ready to give up cuddling for the weekend. Starting Monday" Danny said and flopped back down, smiling when he felt Steve's arm on his chest.

*Monday Morning*

"Ok so what are the rules Danny?" Steve asked as he brushed his teeth. He was going to win this bet. He had self control, he was a SEAL dammit!

"No groping, molesting, or manhandling me. Quick kisses only. No deep, passionate kisses. I assume you can handle this for one day at least" Danny said smiling when Steve walked out of the bathroom glaring at him.

"Yeah I can do it. What about you? Any rules for you?" Steve asked, he could do this but if Danny didn't have rules then Steve wouldn't be responsible for the outcome or where it would happen.

"No rules for me babe. I can touch you all I want. But I won't tempt you with deep kisses, just quick ones. But I can touch" Danny said winking. He picked out Steve's favorite shirt, a light blue button up with grey slacks. No tie. Danny was so ready to win

Danny was still thinking about driving for the week when Steve walked out of the bathroom. Danny knew his jaw dropped but be couldn't help it. Steve was wearing khaki cargo pants that were tighter than normal, a teal polo that was also tighter than normal. The ink from his tattoo showed just below the sleeve and Steve had actually styled his hair. It was pushed up at the tips with gel creating little spikes that Danny wanted to touch.

"God Damn it Steve! That's not fair" Danny said turning around so he wouldn't have to see.

"And like you wearing that isn't?" Steve said pointing at Danny. He had intentionally left the top couple buttons undone so Steve could see his chest.

"Whatever" Danny said waving his hand until he heard a click. He turned around and saw Steve strapping a thigh holster on.

"What the fuck Steven?" Danny said glaring at Steve and the infamous thigh holster.

"What? I'm just trying to be prepared Danno. That way if we have a raid or something today it will take less time getting there" Steve said putting his backup handgun in the holster.

"Prepared my ass" Danny mumbled "Can we just go please?"

"Sure thing" Steve said and walked out in front of Danny. They grabbed the keys and went to HQ.

"Howzit Bossman!" Kono stopped short on her high five "What's with the thigh holster?"

"Just being prepared Kono" Steve said and Danny scoffed. Kono shot a confused look at them and Danny looked back at Kono promising to explain later.

They didn't have a case so they all went to their offices and Danny knew if Steve had nothing to do he would get antsy, maybe this would still workout for Danny. He looked up when he heard the cousins laughter.

"Kono! God Dammit!" Danny yelled looking at out the office window towards the bullpen.

"Sorry Brah! I had to tell him. Come explain to us so we know what's going on" Kono yelled back between fits of laughter.

He looked over towards Steve who was grinning, but Danny could see his fingers twitching, just itching to do something. Danny smiled back and walked out of the office towards Chin and Kono.

"Ok so here it is" Danny said then groaned inwardly when they laughed again "Me and Steve made a bet that he couldn't go a day without putting his hands on me. But we keep taunting each other and stuff like that"

Chin and Kono laughed and Kono said "Oh no Brah! I have to get in on this. Chin, $50 bucks says Steve caves first"

Chin laughed and shook hands "You're on cuz!"

"So you guys agree right? Steve's an animal?" Danny asked jus to make sure.

"Just saying he's gonna cave first Brah. That's all" Kono said and high fived Danny.

"I can hear you guys making bets! Your confidence in me is astounding!" Steve yelled at them.

"We love you Brah!" Kono yelled back.

Steve got up and walked from his office "Yeah yeah. Im almost drowning in love" he glared at the cousins "Why do you guys make yourself useful and go get lunch?"

"So you can molest Danny while we're gone?" Kono chuckled "No problem. Let's go cuz" Kono dragged Chin from the building and Steve and Danny were left alone.

Steve leaned on the computer table, and crossed his ankles, rubbing his thigh against Danny's.

"Ready to cave yet babe?" Danny asked trying to ignore the pleasure seeping through his body.

"Yes" Steve turned around and plastered himself against Danny, kissing him slow and leisurely.

Danny couldn't resist because he had been ready to give up all morning. It was killing him not having Steve's hands on him. He molded his body to Steve's letting his hands roam wherever they wanted, Steve's back, his ass, wherever. Steve pulled at Danny's shirt, untucking it and undoing the buttons to push it over his shoulders.

"Let's move this to the office. Chin will be pissed if we do anything on his computer table" Danny said wrapping his hands in Steve's shirt and pulling him towards the office.

Steve followed willingly, his lips never leaving Danny's skin. They made it to Steve's office and shut the door and the blinds, Danny's forced his hands under Steve's shirt and pulled it off flinging it somewhere in the office. They stumbled to the couch and Steve pushed Danny down and laid on top of him.

"Steve, please take the thigh holster off. It's driving me crazy" Danny said, his hands reaching down to unbuckle it, his hand grazing Steve's erection making Steve hiss in a breath.

Danny smiled and unbuckled the holster, laying it on the floor carefully, so the gun didn't go off. Steve undid Danny's belt buckle and pants, fumbling when Danny started to undo his cargoes. He finally got Danny's pants undone and slipped his hand inside, wrapping his hand around Danny's cock.

Danny's hips bucked violently "Fuck Steve!" Danny's hands had stilled when Steve had grabbed him so he finished undoing Steve's pants and was rewarded with Steve's moan when he slipped his hand inside and grabbed Steve.

"Your right Danny" Steve said as he kissed Danny's neck

"about what?" Danny asked barely aware of Steve's lips when his hand strokes him gently and Danny moaned.

"About everything. I can't keep my hands off you. I always want to be with you, have my hands or lips or skin on yours. I love you" Steve said then jerked Danny off a few times, smiling when Danny moaned into his ear and said his name. Steve did it a couple more times and Danny came, cum landing all over their chests.

Danny wasn't sure he had the energy to do Steve. He felt Steve's hand wrapped around his own hand and his cock. Danny slowly slid his hand up and down and sped up when Steve's hips bucked. Steve came with a shout and collapsed on top of Danny.

"So I get to drive" Danny said, smiling when Steve grunted.

"We're back!" Kono yelled from the bullpen.

They quickly dressed and walked out. Kono immediately started laughing and Chin just looked disapprovingly at them.

"I win!" Kono yelled

"Damn Steve! Control yourself" Chin said and took $50 out of his wallet and slapped it in Konos hand.

"Actually Danny wanted it too" Steve said and took the $50 from Kono "So me and him are splitting the money"

"What? Danny come on!" Kono yelled staring at her empty hand.

Danny chuckled and said "Kono I can't. Look at him!" he pointed to Steve and all over his body.

Kono grumbled and everyone laughed. They all ate lunch and Chin and Kono left for the day.

"Come on let's go home" Steve said pulling Danny up and handing him the keys to the Camaro.

Danny shook his head and pushed the keys back towards Steve. When Steve looked confused he said "I love you Steven. It's fine, drive"

Steve's grin lit up the room and he kissed Danny's cheek "Thanks Danno!" They walked out, got in the car and Steve drove home.

"Slow the fuck down Steve! Jesus Christ!" Danny yelled and saw Steve smiling. Letting him drive had been a bad idea.


End file.
